Katawa Kitsune
by kitsuneswiftpaw
Summary: At the Valley of the End, the flash of light caused by the clash of the Rasengan and Chidori sends Naruto to the modern day Japan, and is later enrolled in Yamaku High School for the Physically Disabled. It is there that his new life begins.


**DISCLAIMER: KitsuneSwiftpaw does not own Naruto or Katawa Shoujo, Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and Katawa Shoujo is owned by the (I think) disbanded Four Leaf Studios (I think Aura owns most of it)**

" Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Biju speaking"_  
**

_**'Biju thought'**_

* * *

"NARUTO!" "SASUKE!"

With these final cries, their two jutsu clash: one of lightning, chirping like a thousand birds, the other swirls with the force of a maelstrom that gives its user his name. A burst of chakra swirls forth from the point of impact, lightning and wind fusing together in a furious storm of power, the two friends turned enemies glaring daggers through their respective opponent.

As the energy surrounds the two of them, a red bubbling tail lunges towards the darker haired one, piercing his chest as the blonde is engulfed in a sphere of light; too engrossed in his own pain to notice his surroundings fade away in the blackness of unconsciousness.

As the blonde opens his eyes he squints at the whiteness of the room, the beeping of the heart monitor confirming his worst fears.

"A hospital…" he groans out as he starts to sit up, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest. _'Damn fox mustn't have finished healing me yet, I got beat up pretty badly'_ he thought to himself before hearing the Fox's reply _**"Damn brat, you used so much of my power that I'm barely able to assist in your healing. You're going to be in this place far longer than you've ever been in a hospital before… and there's no med ninja in this world to help you"**._ A nurse rushes to his side and asks for his name, and he groggily answers "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," before turning his attention back inwards. _'What do you mean this world? This isn't Konoha?'_ Naruto asked, in a state of shock and exhaustion. _**"It seems that when you Clashed jutsu with that thrice accursed Uchiha you also ripped a hole in reality. I'm sorry Kit but it seems we're stuck here unless someone can get us back. For what it's worth, there are people I'll miss too. The other biju are my family, you know. I'll miss them sorely. But we'll have to make a new life here. You have my assistance Kit, as unlikely as it seems."**_ The only reply Naruto could give was a simple _'Thanks Fox'_

Several weeks passed as Naruto slowly recovered from the wounds from the Valley of the End, and he had taken to reading books to learn about the new world he was in after confirming the fact with the Kyuubi, who he later learned was named Kurama. He had to familiarize himself with the new-to-him technologies, such as cars, buses, and aeroplanes. When the time came for him to be discharged, he asked if there was a school he could be sent to, after finding out that the dimensional portal had aged him several years.

A short time later we find the 17 year old Uzumaki Naruto at the gates to Yamaku High School, gates that seemed far fancier than they should be. As he walked to the dorms he couldn't help but appreciate the size of the school grounds compared to the civilian schools he'd seen in the Elemental nations. He obtained directions from a student to the principal's office and went in to fill out the forms for enrolment. He struggled upon realizing the fact that he needed a cover story for applying at a school for the disabled before Kurama spoke up in his head. **_"Kit, Write what I say. You grew up in a village in the forests of Japan, and your village was deeply rooted in their old ways. Upon seeing your whisker-like birthmarks and noticing that your senses were more advanced than others, they began to attack you, thinking that you were a kitsune in disguise, and so you fled."_** Naruto gave a small, unnoticed nod as he wrote down and committed to memory his cover story.

Naruto carefully made his way through the unfamiliar school, noting how different it was compared to the ninja academy back in Konoha. He paused to shake his head, thinking _'I need to stop thinking about home,' **"You lived there, but when did it actually become your home? The scars you bear show very few wanted you there, so perhaps this will be your home now. It'll take time, I know what it's like having to suddenly switch homes, since you're my third host, but remember Kit: I'm here to help you through this."**_ _'Thanks Kurama, For once you aren't being a damn furball.'_ **_"You're about to walk into a wall Kit."_** The mental conversation was cut short as Naruto walked right past room 3-3 and collided with the wall, causing a very audible thump, and a middle aged man with black, unkempt hair poked his head out, blinked, and asked "Hey kid, you okay?"

As Naruto stood up, he looked towards the man who spoke and took in his appearance. Wearing a dark blue shirt and matching pants, a black tie and a dark brown unbuttoned suit, the man easily pulled off the unkempt look. Naruto nodded and asked where room 3-3 was.

"Are you my new student?" The man asked, "The name's Mutou, I'm the homeroom sensei for class 3-3. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Naruto looked quizzically at Mutou before nodding and walking into the room, quickly noting a few people of interest. A girl missing her left hand, a girl with prosthetic legs, a girl in the back with hair covering half her face and what looked like scarring on her face and hand. _'She's kind of cute'_ Naruto thought as he continued his examination, suddenly seeing something that caused shock _'Pink… hair…. No… Not again, Kurama Please tell me that nobody followed me.'_ **_"No Kit, that isn't the pink haired banshee,"_** Kurama's words were cut off by a loud "Wahaha" from said pink haired girl. **_"I stand corrected… A new banshee."_** The girl had bubblegum hair in the shape of twin drills, and was making what seemed to be hand signs to another girl with short blue hair, and Naruto recognizes them as ANBU sign language from a scroll he stole from the ANBU when he was younger, Noting that they were discussing how he looked, he sweatdropped.

Naruto looked at Mutou, who nodded, signaling him to begin the introduction. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I came to Yamaku from an isolated village in the forests of Japan. I like Ramen, exercise, and my precious people. I dislike the time it takes to make ramen, arrogant people, and people who betray another's trust. I look forward to being part of this class, and hopefully making some friends." Having said his part, Naruto gives Mutou a look and is instructed to sit by a girl named Mikado Shiina, who he learns is the Drill-Haired girl, but is instructed to call her Misha.

Naruto takes his seat and quickly signs to Misha {Is this a private conversation or can I ninja my way in?} Misha and the blue haired girl stare at Naruto in shock before Misha lets out a "Wahahaha" of surprise as the blue haired girl signs back {I believe we will get along just fine Naruto-san. My name is Hakamichi Shizune, class representative of class 3-3. The lecture is starting so you should pay attention.} With that being said Naruto and Misha focused on Mutou, as Shizune focused on Misha's hands, and Naruto came to the conclusion that Shizune is deaf and mute, as she only spoke in sign language and was more focused on Misha's signs than Mutous Lecture. As the day rolled along he noticed the girl he thought was cute had snuck out before he focused fully on the lecture, thinking _'Somehow this is worse than Iruka-sensei's lectures.'_

**AN: This concludes the first chapter of Katawa Kitsune. This is a reimagining of Katawa Shoujo with Naruto instead of Hisao. I'd like to thank E E Merica for helping me get into Fanfiction writing and for working as my co-author, so please give his fanfics a read too. Leave a review of what you think so far, and I'll be sure to reply. Flames will be ignored.**


End file.
